Twins Rule
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. If you have a better idea for a title, I'd LOVE to hear! I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Angel saves a girl from thugs, and found the girl has a daemon!! As they get to know each other, mysteries are solved, and a new girl comes into the picture...

RaphOC  
LeoOC  
DonOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel walked down the familiar streets of New York, Aradion hidden in a backpack she kept over her shoulder.

'Didn't the Shredder say there were three other girls with daemon?'

'Yeah…I wonder what happened to them…' Aradion thought back, his head poking out slightly.

Angel heard a scream, and hid in the shadows, running to the source…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt good to walk the streets of New York alone.

Andy NEVER let her go anywhere on her own after…what happened…

The days and nights were warm, but she couldn't help but dream of snow. A ferret head poked out of her backpack.

'Anexa!'

'Stop being a worrywart, Lilly!!' Her daemon thought back, climbing onto her shoulder.

Unlike most people with a daemon, or so she'd heard, it was rare for both to be the same gender. She was the only one of a small handful like her to survive.

Anexa perked, looking around as a meerkat.

'Anexa?'

A hand shot out of an alley, and Anexa became a martin, bristling and baring her fangs as they were dragged into the shadows.

Lilly couldn't help the scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Look what we have here!" A male's voice said, and more shadows took form.

Lilly wanted to sink into the brickwork behind her, and Anexa became a mouse, hiding in her mid-back length sky blue hair.

"A little mouse! Why don't we have some fun?"

Panic flashed in her silver eyes, and she struggled futilely, Anexa trying to think of a way to save them.

'Andy! Leonidas!'

An animal snarl reached her ears, and she looked past the thugs.

"Didn't I take care of ya guys last week?"

Lilly's eyes widened when she saw the girl before her, the long silver hair past her knees, dark sapphire eyes mocking and confidant.

An ocelot stood next to her, bristling and baring his fangs, and Anexa perked.

'A daemon!'

"It's Angel!!"

Some of the thugs moved away from their captive, Lilly soon saw why.

The girl had two blades on her hips, the hilts designed with Japanese symbols and ocelots.

The girl smirked as she put a hand on one hilt threateningly.

"Ya wanna run now, or do ya want another lesson?"

The daemon hissed warningly, and the thugs nearly backed down for a moment.

"We ain't gonna lose to a girl again!" The man holding Lilly shouted, tightening his grip.

"Fine…it's yer choice…" The girl replied, unsheathing her blades.

Before Lilly could blink, most of the men were down, and the girl wasn't about to stop at that. Once they were all unconscious, the girl turned to her.

"Ya okay?"

Lilly nodded, still surprised, and the ocelot daemon moved forward tentatively. Anexa fluttered down as a robin, and they sniffed each other warily.

"My name's Angel, and my daemon's Aradion."

"I'm Lilly…and this is Anexa…"

When Angel tensed, Lilly looked into the shadows, and her heart sank.

"Follow me." Angel ordered, moving towards the closest fire escape.

"B-But…"

"Trust me! I know somewhere safe!" Angel interrupted, grabbing Lilly's hand.

If Lilly was surprised by anything, it was that Angel could carry her and jump to the rooftops.

Aradion ran beside Angel, and Anexa flew as fast as she could, soon landing on Lilly's stomach and becoming a ferret, clinging to her body.

Their pursuers were slower than them, but there were many more. Angel cursed softly, jumping down into an alley.

She pulled off a manhole cover, and turned to May, saying, "I need ya to go ahead without me. Run to the left and turn right. Hide there. I'll send one of my brothers to get you and take ya to the lair."

"But…"

"I'll be fine!"

Aradion snapped at Anexa, who made Lilly's decision for her and jumped into the sewer.

She heard the manhole cover slide closed above her with a scratch of metal on metal, and started running.

Anexa flew ahead as a white rook, landing on a pipe, chirping softly. Lilly hid in the shadows of the pipe work, and Anexa settled in her hands as a mouse.

'Angel…'

Anexa nuzzled her fingers comfortingly.

'Please be alright…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel dodged a metal pipe, putting on the headset for her Shell Cell.

"Donnie?"

"Angel? What is it?"

"I need ya to pick up a new friend of mine for me."

Angel blocked a punch, delivering one herself.

"It's a human, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

She couldn't help but smile as she delivered a spinning kick. Aradion snarled, his fangs sinking into flesh.

"Angel…"

She could feel a lecture coming, and stopped it.

"You'll understand when ya meet her, Don. She's near the lair, anyway."

Angel dodged a stick, kicking the offender in the face.

"Are you fighting?"

"That's EXACTLY why I can't do this myself!"

"Okay, okay...I'll do it…"

"Thanks, Donnie! Yer the best genius brother in the whole UNIVERSE!!"

She smirked at her handiwork.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly jumped when she saw a shadow move in the tunnel, and started shaking. Anexa became a puppy, whimpering, and the shadow stopped.

Anexa shut her mouth, moving closer to Lilly's racing heart.

"Wh-Who's there?" She stuttered out.

"I'm Donatello…Angel's brother…"

Lilly relaxed slightly, moving slightly out of the shadows.

"It's okay…I won't hurt you…"

Anexa moved out as a small puppy, and she sniffed him cautiously.

Daemon can feel the presence of another's daemon, and determine if the person is good or not.

'He's not human…'

'What do you mean?'

Lilly came out of the shadows anyway, and Anexa became a ferret.

"Now I see why Angel wanted me to come get you…"

Don lifted up the daemon, petting it soothingly, and her fur rippled white.

Lilly moved closer, seeing that his shadow seemed a bit strange…like he had something on his back…

"Follow me."

She obeyed, since he still held her daemon, though it was a gentle touch, like he knew what Anexa was to her and he was respecting her privacy…

"Donatello…"

"You can call me Don."

"Yeah…Don…your not human, are you?"

There was silence for a moment before he answered.

"Yeah…"

He expected her to try and bolt, but didn't feel her daemon even shift in his hands.

"…What are you?"

"…A mutant ninja turtle…" He answered awkwardly.

"…Really? That's cool!"

Don almost thought it was Mikey answering him, but he shook the thought away.

"Cool? Do you have a fever?"

"Nah!"

She had a soft smile on her face.

"It's not like your evil or anything!"

"How would you know?" He questioned, looking at the girl over his shoulder.

"Daemon can sense these things, and Anexa already said you're good." She answered, moving so she was walking beside him.

"You don't think it's…weird?"

"You don't think it's weird to have a daemon?" She retorted innocently.

"I don't really care what people look like, anyway…I don't want people to do that to ME…"

She smiled.

"Your sweet, you know that?"

He blushed in the darkness, looking down.

"Most people wouldn't be so gentle with Anexa…they'd be playing with her, hurting her…it's nice to have you hold her…"

"…Th-Thanks…" He mumbled.

He opened the front door, and Lilly smiled as the clean air hit her like a wall.

She came in, and looked around with innocent eyes.

"Cool…"

"HELLO!!!"

Lilly jumped with a scream as an orange and green blur popped in front of her.

Anexa's fur rippled grey, and she hid behind Don's neck as Lilly hid behind him.

"Mikey…"

Don sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What? I just said hello."

"SURE ya did, Mikey."

All three of them jumped at Angel's voice, and she smirked triumphantly.

"Sorry, did I scare ya?" She teased.

"Angel!! Where've ya been?" Mikey questioned excitedly.

"Helping our friend here. Some Purple Dragons decided to cause trouble again." Angel explained.

Aradion walked in calmly, and Angel closed the door.

"Didn't you take care of them last week?"

"Yep…they never learn…they tried an ambush…"

She shrugged.

"Nothing I couldn't handle…I think I just hurt their pride, is all…"

"What's with the scream? Did ya hit Mikey with a bag of ice again, Angel?"

"Sorry, Raph. It wasn't Mikey." Angel replied.

A red-banded turtle jumped from the second floor, and gave Angel a questioning look when he saw Lilly.

"A new friend. She has a daemon." Angel answered his unasked question.

"…Really?"

"Yep. I remember hearing there were others like me…I just didn't know if they were free or not…"

Lilly froze, and smacked her forehead.

"I forgot about Andy!!!"

"Your brother?" Mikey questioned.

"My twin sister."

"…And her names Andy?"

"Short for Andrea."

"OOOOHHHHH…I knew that!!!"

Lilly giggled, saying, "SURE you did…"

"What about yer sister?" Raph questioned, getting everything back on track.

"She'll have a heart attack if she doesn't know where I am!" Lilly stated, the reality sinking in.

"What's she gonna do? Lock ya in yer room?" Angel joked.

"Yes."

Silence…

"She's worse than Leo…"

Angel giggled, elbowing her hot-headed boyfriend.

"Let's just go explain the situation…" Angel suggested.

"She's…protective…she doesn't always trust the people I meet…" Lilly admitted, coming out from behind the purple-banded turtle only slightly.

Anexa became a kitten, grey and white, and jumped into Lilly's arms.

"I guess I need to go…"

"It's a little soon for that…" Angel admitted.

"They're still out there, even if I beat some sense into 'em."

"What's going on out here?"

The only one who didn't jump was Angel, who turned to the eldest turtle calmly.

"A new friend, is all. She was in trouble with some Purple Dragons."

"You can't keep bringing people to the lair, Angel. It's not-."

He saw Anexa become a puppy, sniffing the air and tilting her head curiously.

"…Smart…"

"THAT shut ya up, didn't it?" Angel teased.

"Angel…"

"No lectures, please! I need my health!" She joked.

Raph chuckled, and Mikey covered his mouth, holding in a laugh.

"Come on, Lilly. Let me introduce you to my other brothers."

Lilly nodded.

"This is Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

Lilly nodded, saying, "I'm Lilly, and she's Anexa."

"It's nice to meet you." Leo greeted formally.

"Hello again! Sorry about the scare…" Mikey apologized with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay…just a little surprised…" Lilly assured.

"Nice ta meet ya." Raph greeted with a small wave.

"NOW to see this crazy twin of yers." Angel stated, walking to the door.

"It was nice meeting you all. Thank you, Don."

She followed the older girl, and Mikey snickered when he saw the blush on his smartest brother's cheeks.

"Donnie and Lilly, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First comes LOVE, then comes MARIAGE, then comes the TURTLE in the BABY CARRIAGE!!"

"MIKEY!!!!" Don exclaimed, his blush deepening as annoyed embarrassment filled his dark eyes.

"Can't deny your feelings, bro…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Andy's really nice once she gets used to people, but she's kinda tough to deal with at first…"

"I've lived with four brothers, I'm sure she can't be THAT tough to deal with." Angel assured, Aradion nodding from her backpack.

"Okay…" Lilly replied uncertainly, Anexa a puppy in her arms.

"LILLY!!! LILLY, WHERE ARE YOU!?!"

"ANDY!!!" Lilly called.

A lion bounded up, and Anexa jumped to the ground, where she was tackled and licked, a rumbling purr coming from the lion's throat.

"Leonidas!!" Anexa exclaimed, licking the larger daemon's nose.

"Lilly!!"

A girl with flame-red hair down to her shoulders and bright green eyes ran up. The similarities between both girls was obvious, and Angel could already tell they were related.

"Andy!!"

Andy pulled her sister into a one-armed hug, smiling…until she noticed Angel.

Aradion jumped to the ground, and a snarl rumbled from deep in Leonidas's throat. Lilly moved between both girls, but her sister's glare didn't waver.

Angel seemed unfazed, her face and eyes emotionless. Aradion bristled warningly, and Leonidas stepped towards him menacingly. Aradion hissed in warning, claws digging into the concrete.

Leonidas snarled more menacingly, muscles tensed to pounce.

Most squabbles between people with daemon were settled by their daemon fighting for superiority.

Leonidas became a black wolf, snarling. Aradion hissed softly, and Leonidas struck.

Aradion moved swiftly, dodging the attack and safely digging his claws into the opponents back.

Leonidas reared in pain, and Angel's eyes softened.

"I'm not here to fight. I saved Lilly's life, and I wanted to make sure you knew she was okay."

Leonidas calmed down, and Aradion's claws loosened their hold slightly.

"…How can I trust you?" Andy questioned warily.

"Ask Lilly."

Andy looked questioningly at her twin, who nodded, saying, "She saved me from some Purple Dragons…I met her brothers, too…"

Andy sighed, and Leonidas backed down, allowing Aradion to get off without a quarrel.

"He didn't even change…" Andy noted.

"That's because he can't change anymore."

Andy's eyebrow quirked as Leonidas stood beside her as a bobcat.

"Who are these brothers of yours, anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3

"This is DEFINITELY weird…"

Leonidas nodded as a curious snow leopard, his head on Andy's lap.

It had taken a while, but Angel and the turtles had explained what happened to Lilly and how the turtles and Splinter had come into being.

When Angel got to her part, when she mentioned the man she'd never met, Baxter Stockman, Leonidas hissed softly, moving slightly in front of a shaking Anexa.

'Guess this REALLY isn't a good guy…'

"I don't think I woke up this morning thinking I'd meet four mutant turtles, a mutant rat, and someone else with a daemon."

"I didn't wake up this morning thinking I'd meet ya guys either." Angel replied.

"Touché…"

"They're nice, though…" Lilly added in.

"Yeah…look, I'm grateful to you for watching out for Lilly, but I think we should head home."

"But ANDY…"

Lilly was using her whining voice, and Andy flinched slightly.

"We can't stay, Lilly." She stated firmly, and Leonidas bared his fangs slightly at Anexa, who was soon on Lilly's shoulder as a chameleon.

"I'll go with ya, in case there's any trouble." Angel offered, Aradion perking on her lap.

"…If you really don't mind…"

"Then let's go!"

After saying goodbye to everyone, they headed out into the sewers. Once topside, Angel said she'd follow in the shadows, just in case.

Leonidas became a grey alley cat, padding ahead of them, and Anexa became a puppy in Lilly's arms.

"I wonder what they'll be when they stop changing…"

"Nobody knows until it happens, Lilly…"

The crackle and snap of flame reached their ears…from the direction of their house…

Panic gripped them, and they started running as fast as they could, Leonidas becoming a cheetah and Anexa a swift. They soon saw the bonfire, their house, the fire reaching to the starry sky like a mountain.

'No…'

Andy looked around with wide eyes, panic still making her heart race, and saw what she'd been dreading. A burning message in a wall of the house that made her blood run cold and block it from Lilly's view.

'You can run, but you can't hide.'

"Looks like someone got here first."

Andy jumped slightly, and turned to see Angel looking at the blaze, the warm red light shining off her hair.

With her ocelot daemon beside her, Andy could see all the memories that must be going through the girls head.

'They're one…they really understand each other…they listen to each other…they help each other…'

'We do to.' Leonidas thought stubbornly back.

"It'll be safer if ya guys stay in the lair. There's nowhere safer in all New York. Don made sure of that."

Andy nodded slightly, defeated, and Leonidas became a wolf, a few whimpering howls escaping his throat.

"Let's see if anything survived the flames." Angel suggested, watching the firefighters as they wrestled with the blaze.

"…We should just go…"

Angel nodded, saying, "We'll travel through the sewers."

They walked into a nearby alley, and Aradion kept watch as Angel pulled off the lid. She jumped down, bending her knees to absorb the impact, and stood under the manhole.

"Jump down!! I'll catch ya!!" She shouted softly, and Andy looked around uncertainly.

"You go first." She said.

Lilly nodded, and jumped down, Anexa a hare in her arms. Angel caught her safely, putting her down.

"Come on, Andy!!"

Andy hesitated before jumping down, Leonidas following as a hawk. Angel caught her, and climbed up the ladder, picking up Aradion and closing the lid.

They started heading to the lair, Angel leading the way, and Andy thought it would be good to start a conversation.

"…Why do you live down here? You could live up there…"

"My family is down here…I can't leave 'em…"

"How can you stand the darkness?" Andy questioned.

"I trust the shadows of night more than the light of day."

Angel looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"But…I always thought there was a light inside us…that led us through the darkness…"

"What light?" Anexa questioned.

"…Hope…"

"Hope? What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Have ya ever stopped hoping everything would turn out alright? That everything would go back to normal? …That ya can stop living in fear?"

Andy shook her head softly.

"Ya can't kill hope…no matter how much darkness surrounds you, ya never stop hoping…it lights yer way in the dark, keeps yer soul from falling…keeps yer heart from breaking…"

Aradion purred comfortingly, rubbing his head on Angel's leg. Angel nodded, scratching his head.

"Angel…are you okay?" Lilly questioned solicitously, eyes sincere and worried.

"…I'm okay…just some old memories…" Angel answered, opening the door to the lair.

"Back already, Angel?"

"There was a…complication, Raph…"

Raph and Mikey looked up from the couch.

"What happened? Why aren't they home?"

"That's the problem…"

As Angel explained the situation, Mikey coaxed Lilly to play 'Super Smash Brothers Melee'. Leonidas was a snow leopard, sniffing around Andy's legs, getting an awkward pat every now and then.

"That's harsh…" Raph stated after Angel finished explaining.

"Those damn Purple Lizards are escalating…they might try to burn down all of New York!"

Aradion hissed softly in agreement.

"YAY!!"

"That wasn't fair! I didn't even know Zelda could do that!"

"But she can, so HA!!"

"Rematch!!"

"Gladly!!"

Andy smiled, seeing Anexa as a ferret on her sister's shoulders.

'We'll be safe here…'

'How can you be so sure, Leo?'

Her daemon shrugged lightly.

'I don't know…it's just a feeling, Andy…'

'I know…I just hope its right…'

"Andy? Andy?!"

Andy looked up as if waking from a trance.

"Yeah, Angel?"

"Ya wanna come meditate with me an' Leo?"

"Um…sure…"

Andy followed Angel into the dojo, where Leo was already meditating.

"Hey!! Leo!!"

"What is it, Angel?"

"Can ya help Andy out with meditation? I have things to do, but I'll be back."

Leo sighed, opening his eyes.

"Why's Andy here, anyway? I thought you were taking them home."

Angel explained what happened, not going into detail.

"So I'm gonna see if they can stay. I need to talk with sensei."

She gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"So can ya help her out?"

"…Fine…"

Angel smiled.

"Yer the best biggest brother EVER!"

Once Angel left to Splinter's quarters, Andy just stood there awkwardly, Leonidas a bobcat now.

"Sit down."

The order was gentle, but she felt the force behind it, and obeyed.

She copied the meditative stance, and breathed out in relief. As he instructed her, she listened intently, Leonidas not trying to distract her.

She felt herself sink into that meditative state she'd only heard about, and relished the peace and tranquility bathing her body like water.

Leonidas became a white cat, a single black spot over his right eye, and nestled peacefully on her lap.

Leo took this chance to look at the girl more closely.

Her wavy red hair brushed her shoulders, tints of gold visible when the light hit it at just the right angle. Her skin wasn't ivory like Angel's or Lilly's, it was a bit darker, but without scars or wounds blemishing the skin. Nearly flawless hourglass figure, eyes like emerald stars…

Leo shook himself from the trance he'd found himself in, and blushed.

'Get a hold of yourself, Leo!' He chided himself.

'Like a girl like that would be interested in a mutant turtle!'

'Why not?' A voice echoed in his head.

'Why wouldn't she? Why can't she? Why not?'

The questions in his head set a light in his chest, one Angel would've been able to name…

Hope…


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly, soon bored of beating Mikey at his video games, went to see what Don was doing.

She carefully opened the door to his lab, and peeked in. All the machines, computers, and wires nearly made her dizzy, but she walked in anyway, careful of where she put her feet.

"Lilly?"

She nearly jumped, almost hitting over a laptop. Anexa was a hare, snow white , silver eyes matching Lilly's as she looked around in interest.

"Don?"

"I'm over here."

She followed his voice, Anexa ahead of her.

"Hey, Don."

"Hi, Lilly. Did something happen? I thought you'd be home by now…"

"If it wasn't up in flames, I would be…"

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, turning his full attention from his computer to the girl with the sky blue hair.

"I was heading home with Andy and Angel, and the house was on fire! All my poor little inventions…"

"Inventions?"

She smiled sheepishly.

"I made some stuff from spare parts…not amazing stuff like this…toys, mostly…"

"Awww…don't be modest…"

She giggled at his joking tone.

"Mikey would've loved to try them out…"

"Yep. I made a few video games that he might've liked."

"You made VIDEO GAMES?"

"Yep. For some of the bigger companies."

She smiled modestly.

"I'm just gifted, at least…that's what everybody says."

Anexa hopped onto the desk, looking at the monitor. Her nose twitched, and she used a forepaw to start tapping the keys on the keyboard.

Don must've noticed, because he turned.

"…Whoa…"

The software he'd been trying to modify was suddenly done, Anexa's ears perked proudly.

"I guess you are gifted…"

"Only with computers…"

He scratched Anexa's head, and her foot started thumping the ground, showing her pleasure.

Lilly blushed, feeling a warmth spread through her chest like the fire she'd seen not half an hour previously. It set her nerves ablaze with a tingle, and she blushed crimson.

"Lilly, is something wrong? Do you have a fever?"

She jumped slightly, and blushed deeper.

"N-No, I'm fine…" She stuttered, avoiding his questioning dark eyes.

Anexa became a mouse, crawling into Lilly's pocket.

"So…need anymore help?"

Don smiled, nodding.

He was glad he had someone to share time with, someone that he could talk to…

He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the warmth in his chest as she sat next to him, their hands brushing gently for a moment…


	5. Chapter 5

"…NARUTO!!!!!!"

To be tackled by two girls eager to use the TV was NOT what Mikey had been looking forward to…

Lilly grabbed the remote, changing the channel, and Angel sat next to her.

"YES!!!! BEAT OROCHIMARU-TEME TO A PULP, TSUNADE!!! RIP HIS TONGUE OUT!!! YES!!!!"

Lilly kept jumping up and down as if she'd eaten a bowl of sugar, saying, "THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!"

Don, Leo, and Andy watched from the background as Raph, used to Angel's obsession with the anime, simply went to eat breakfast.

"…Does Lilly always do that?"

"…Only with Naruto…" Andy answered Don's question.

"Now, if the anime was Fullmetal Alchemist, that would be ME on the couch looking like I had a sugar high…"

Leo quirked an eyebrow.

"…Sorry, I just don't see that…"

"I know…I'm supposed to be the mature one…can't a girl have a chance to act like a kid and watch TV?"

"YES!!!! BEAT HIS ASS!!!!!" They heard Angel cheer, now standing on the couch.

Mikey had even joined them, standing on the couch and cheering. Aradion was on the back of the couch, looking excited, and Anexa was a ferret, running around and falling over her own paws.

"…I know Angel isn't always like this…" Andy stated.

"She isn't…because she always hides it…"

All three of them turned to Raph.

"She's been trying to act like the big sister…bottling up the child she has inside…and then it comes out like this…She can't help it…she may let out some jokes, but that's not enough…"

Leonidas walked to the kitchen, and Andy jumped when something broke.

"LEO!!!!"

"What?" Both daemon and turtle answered.

"…I meant Leonidas…" She admitted, and Leo blushed.

Andy went to scold her daemon, and suddenly, Mikey was in front of his brother, obviously having eaten some sugar.

"Leo and Andy, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!!!"

He dodged Leo's fist.

"First comes LOVE, then comes MARRIAGE, then comes the TURTLE in the BABY CARRIAGE!!!"

"Mikey…"

Mikey ran like a bat out of hell, Leo right on his shell.

"…She's lucky, though…"

Three turtles looked toward the kitchen, while the other took the opportunity to bolt.

'Andy…'

They got closer to the door, seeing she was talking with her now bobcat-shaped daemon.

"Angel got her chance to escape without even trying…she found a great family…love…and I still have to look over my shoulder, even after two years…"

"Things will get better…" Her daemon assured, leaning his head on her waist.

"…I just hope they don't get dragged into all this…"

"You mean Leo."

Andy blushed, smacking her daemon upside the head.

"You're delusional!!"

"Maybe…or maybe you're just hiding from it…"

Andy didn't retort, but her silence was more eloquent than words…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going shopping!!"

Angel's voice bounced off the walls with an echo.

"…But ya HATE shopping!"

"Andy and Lilly need new clothes, Raph. That's a good enough reason to torture myself."

"…Just don't break anything…"

"I'll try…"

They headed to the mall once topside, but Angel didn't seem too…enthusiastic…

She didn't like people staring, used to hiding in the shadows, and didn't feel inclined to enter any stores. Aradion was moving around restlessly in her backpack, showing her agitation.

But the ice of her composure cracked when a guy tried to flirt with her as she waited for Andy and Lilly outside a clothing store.

"Hey, babe."

She chose to ignore him, and Aradion stopped moving, a low hiss coming from the bag.

"Lost?"

"No." She answered simply, a warning note in her voice that usually made people back down…this guy had a thick skull…

"A girl like you shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not." She retorted, glaring lightly.

"A little snappish, aren't we?"

"A little bone-headed, aren't we?"

She heard chuckling, and knew his friends were probably watching from a distance.

She stood up.

"It wasn't nice meeting ya, but whatever."

She moved to go in the store and get the twins, but she froze.

'He is NOT touching my butt…'

'…He's dead…'

In a moment, her fist connected with the guys chest, and a simple kick had him on the ground in pain.

"Ya don't mess with me, buddy. Perverts don't usually live when I'm around." She threatened, and turned to Andy and Lilly as they came out of the store.

"…Problem?" Andy questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the boy on the floor.

"Annoyance."

Angel kept walking, and the twins shared a glance before following.

"…You don't like guys?"

Angel quirked an eyebrow at the red head.

"I do, but if ya hadn't noticed, I have a boyfriend."

"I know…but kicking the poor guy…you know where…"

"Grope me, and ya better hope ya got nuts a' steel."

"…I never thought anything else." Andy assured, polecat Leonidas poking his head out of her hoodie.

They stopped for ice cream, putting down the shopping bags. As Lilly licked her coffee-flavored ice cream, she looked up at Angel shyly.

"Angel…where are all those scars from?"

Andy looked just as questioning, and both daemon perked.

"I have a scar to remember all the bad things in my life…my mistakes…"

Angel's fingered the scar on the underside of her forearm.

"My first scar…when Stockman tried to separate me and Aradion when I was hardly a year old…"

Andy's hand almost hovered over her chest.

'She's scarred by him, too…'

"I got these…"

Angel's fingers softly traced the two scars on her cheek.

"Fighting the Shredder that first time…"

Lilly looked sympathetic, Anexa a big-eyed puppy-dog on her lap.

"This one…"

Fingers ghosted over a scar on her outer forearm.

"…I got defending Raph from a mutant…"

Aradion poked out his ocelot head, purring comfortingly, and licked her cheek.

"…Do you ever regret those things?" Andy questioned.

"No…if I hadn't been a test subject, I never would've know Aradion…If I'd never fought the Shredder, my brothers would have died…If I hadn't defended Raph…I would've never forgiven myself…"

"…You really love him, don't you?"

Angel smiled softly at Lilly.

"Yeah…he's the reason Aradion stopped changing."

Andy perked.

"Really? How?"

Angel ended up explaining their whole adventure in Feudal Japan, the twins listening intently.

"Wow…that's romantic…"

Angel rolled her eyes playfully at Lilly.

"Yeah…I guess it was…"

Aradion hissed, and Angel was on her feet in a moment.

They were soon surrounded by strange little robots that chewed columns and floor to rubble.

'Just what I need…'

Angel pulled out her blades, holding them defensively as Aradion jumped to the ground beside.

"I've been looking for you, Lilly. It's rude to run away."

Lilly flinched, hiding behind Andy, Anexa a mouse, hiding in Lilly's long hair. Andy tensed, glaring, as Leonidas became a liger, roaring.

Angel glared, Aradion baring his fangs in a silent hiss.

"Who are ya?"

"Baxter Stockman."

Aradion hissed, bristling and digging his claws into the ground.

"What's that creature doing here?"

"I thought you'd know him…"

Angel showed the pale scar she'd had since she could remember, showing it to the sky, and the man's eyes widened.

"Angela Natson…"

"Ya tried to kill me…"

She tightened her grip on her blades.

"Now it's my turn…"


	6. Chapter 6

The robots charged, and Angel's swords were soon cutting them apart, Aradion hissing as he ripped through their armor and bit wires clean through.

Andy and Lilly stayed back, Leonidas roaring as he ripped up the robots mercilessly.

Angel threw Lilly her Shell Cell, saying, "Call the others! There are too many!"

Lilly obeyed, praying they'd pick up.

"Hello?"

"Donnie! We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Evil robots and a crazy scientist seem like a pretty big problem…"

"We'll be right there!!"

"Thanks, Donnie-!"

A robot flew at her, mouth open, and she panicked. Anexa became a marten, jumping and tackling it in midair.

As she wrestled and hissed with the robot, Lilly didn't notice the Shell Cell had fallen into her shopping bag.

"Anexa!!"

The robot caught said daemon in its jaws, even when she became a porcupine and a hedgehog.

"Let her go!!"

Leonidas and Aradion jumped on the robot, ripping it apart, and Anexa ran to Lilly's open arms as a pine marten.

"Don't mess with a kunoichi, Stockman!!" Angel threatened, slashing the head off a robot with a swift flick.

"Don't mess with me, girl!"

She dodged three robots, glaring at the sheer numbers.

'This is ridiculous!!'

She winced as a robot clamped down on her shoulder, and stabbed it through the head.

"You can't defeat my Mouser's."

"I'll take that as a challenge." Angel retorted.

Three robots merged, getting bigger, and Angel cursed.

"Yer inventions are starting to piss me off!" Angel snarled, Aradion's hiss showing his agreement.

"AHHHH!!!"

'Lilly!!'

Angel turned to see a robot holding the girl's forearm firmly in its jaws, small drops of blood showing how ready it was to break it clean through.

Andy tensed, holding back liger Leonidas with difficulty.

"Let 'er go before ya lose yer head, Stockman…" Angel threatened, her blade reflected the light from the sun, making it look like gold.

Aradion hissed warning, arching his back and baring his fangs.

'If he could change, he'd probably be a Clouded Leopard or a tiger…'

"I'll let her go…on one condition…"

Angel nearly growled, but stopped herself.

"What?"

"I've learned that the energy released from separating a body from its daemon is enormous in size…you could make a bomb, or destroy a building…"

Angel did NOT like where this was going…

"I'd need a test subject of course, to make sure such a thing exists…"

Aradion stood next to Angel, looking offended and pissed, but Angel gave him a stern look.

"…So ya want me to be this test subject…"

"Exactly."

Angel tried to rein in the snappish refusal burning her tongue, and looked at Lilly.

The girl was younger than her, defenseless…she couldn't let her get hurt…

"…Fine…"

"Angel, DON'T!" Andy shouted, Leonidas roaring.

"What do ya want me ta do?!" Angel snapped, and Leonidas backed down at the frustrated rage in Aradion's hiss.

"Angel!!!"

Aradion relaxed, his eyes seeming to lighten, as Raph landed beside her.

"Hey, hun. What took so long?"

"Mikey had a cramp…"

"HEY!!!"

"Wh-What is this?!"

Angel smirked, sensing her other brothers nearby.

"What? A daemon is normal, but mutant turtles aren't? Ya ain't got an imagination…"

'Let's get outta here, Aradion…'

Her daemon nodded, and grabbed smoke pellets from Angel's pocket.

She squeezed Raph's hand, whispering, "Get ready to go…"

He nodded, and Angel heard a robot break, showing Lilly was now free, before Aradion threw the pellets.

They disappeared like the ninja they were trained to be, Leo and Don holding Andy and Lilly as they raced to the sewers, heading to the lair.

Lilly's arm was bleeding still, holding a hand to it as Anexa tried to stop the bleeding with her ferret paws. Once at the lair, Don raced with her to the lab, wanting to stop the bleeding as soon as possible.

It didn't feel right, feeling her warm blood on his skin, to see the pain in her eyes…

As he wrapped up her arm, Anexa sitting in a sink to wash off the blood, he looked at her questioning.

"What was all that about?"

"You mean the crazy scientists and evil robots? Well…I helped him build them…"

"What?!"

"I had no choice at the time…" She said defensively.

"…Test subjects for daemon's were taken at a young age, usually infants…after being separated, they were monitored…I was special…smart…Stockman made me help him…threatened Andy if I didn't…it ate away at her that she couldn't protect me from…"

Don saw her reluctance.

"What did he do?"

"…I…I can't…"

"Lilly…"

He put a comforting hand over her own, and she squeezed it for reassurance.

"…I-I can't remember…I never could…I just remember waking up and everything hurt…"

Anexa was a white ferret, grey underlying the purity.

"…Lilly…"

He felt a pain in his chest, like Mikey had tackled him full force…to see the vulnerable pain in her eyes…he couldn't, wouldn't, let that basturd take her away…

"It'll be okay…I won't let him take you…"

She looked up with teary silver eyes.

"…Why?"

He blushed, thinking over the answer forcing its way up from his chest, on the tip of his tongue…

"…I-I love you…"

A moment of silence, and Lilly smiled. Anexa became a white dove, landing beside her.

"I love you, too…"


	7. Chapter 7

"MOVIE NIGHT!!! YES!!!"

Mikey seemed happy…

"Yeah, yeah…it's fine as long as it's not a cheesy movie…" Raph retorted.

"Scary movie!!!"

Mikey was making pizza, popcorn, grabbing sodas…The others just settled down on the couch.

Lilly stayed next to Don, Anexa a white dove on the couch back.

'She won't change again…'

"Raph…"

Raph looked down at Angel, who was curled up on the couch like Aradion.

"Ya know I don't do well with scary movies…" She whispered, eyes looking around like someone might eavesdrop on her.

"It'll be fine, Angel…I'm right here, ya know…"

"…Don't worry, I won't be cryin' or nothin'…" She assured as everybody settled down and the movie started.

As the movie progressed, Angel's grip on Raph's hand was to strong it felt like his bones would snap, and he REALLY wished she'd just panic like a normal girl…

Lilly was trying to hide behind Don, peeking out meekly, Anexa on her shoulder, hiding her eyes with her wing.

Andy was between Mikey and Leo, and was trying to keep from jumping.

Mikey went to get some more snacks, a 'CRASH' resounded, and Andy jumped, Leonidas a grey cat as he darted into her lap.

She landed on Leo's lap, and was too scared to be embarrassed.

She hid her face in his chest, hugging him tight.

"Andy, it's okay…" Leo assured, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks and the stutter from his voice.

"THAT wasn't the movie!!! I swear!!!" Andy stuttered out, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Andy, that's not likely-."

"It is!!!" She cut in.

Angel seemed to agree, Aradion looking around warily. Angel herself had cried out softly at the abrupt noise, burying her face in Raph's arm.

"It was nothin', Angel…"

"Don't ya tell ME it was nothin'! There was SOMETHING!!" She retorted.

Lilly was curled up on Don's lap, saying, "Can somebody check it out?"

They looked at each other, and a thought struck them.

"Mikey."

"Guys…I kinda…broke something…"

Angel sighed, releasing her boyfriend.

"I'll deal with this…stupid orange-banded turtle…" She muttered the last part as she got up.

She went into the kitchen, and saw Mikey with the snacks littering the floor, bowls shattered beneath them.

"…Mikey…"

He gave her a sheepish look.

"Ya scared the crap outta me because of BALANCE problems?!"

She hit him over the head, and sighed.

"Let's just clean up…"

As they cleaned up the mess, Leo looked down at the girl that refused to move.

"Andy…"

She looked up meekly, not releasing her hold.

"It's okay…you can get off if you want…"

"…I don't want to…"

He blushed, and he felt an elbow hit him in the ribs, and saw Raph's smirking face.

'Dang him…'

The movie was paused, and Lilly finally released Don.

"I-I think I should go to bed…s-so I won't get scared anymore…"

"I'll go with you…" Don agreed, and they went to his lab, closing the door.

Raph saw Angel come out frustrated, and got up. Leo saw him whisper something to her, and she smiled before following him to his room.

Leo realized him and Andy were left all by themselves, and blushed deeper.

"…A-Andy?"

He cursed the stutter in his voice.

She looked up at him curiously, bright green eyes shining.

"I-I thought I should tell you this…you know, now that we're alone and all…"

She nodded, Leonidas perking, now a grey wolf, his fur so light it could've been mistaken for white.

"What, Leo?"

"…I-I…"

He tried to steady his voice, take away the uncertainty, and calm his racing heart.

"I…I l-love you…"

He was expecting rejection, being shoved away or yelled at, but he DEFINITELY didn't expect what he got…

He nearly jumped when he felt her lips on his own, but the warmth in his chest spread like wildfire through his veins, and he relaxed, kissing back.

"I love you, too…just never had the courage to say it…" She admitted, Leonidas wagging his tail slightly.

'He'll never change again…'

Her heart nearly burst with joy when their lips touched again.

'…And I don't want to change, either…'


	8. Chapter 8

"We're gonna go pick up the pizza!!" Mikey shouted, pulling on his trench coat.

"One sec! I'm comin'!"

Angel was soon at the door, and gave a curious glance at her brothers negative looks.

"What?"

"Yer not comin', Angel."

"AWWWWWWWW…"

Aradion looked forlorn, big dark sapphire eyes making two turtles give up the fight.

"You're not coming, Angel." Leo said sternly, arms crossed.

"It's a pizza run!! I'll be fine!!" Angel insisted as Andy and Lilly watched from a distance.

Leonidas sat patiently, ears perked and nose still, as Andy shifted slightly. Anexa flew on downy white wings, landing on Don's shoulder.

"Why can't she go?" The daemon whispered, the crown of nearly white blue feathers around her neck becoming more noticeable.

"It's too dangerous…" Don whispered back, gently petting the dove-shaped daemon's head.

"She's not really the most unnoticeable human…and we don't want her to get hurt…"

"Oh…then we'll watch her…we won't let her get into any trouble." Anexa assured with a chirping giggle, making Don smile.

"Okay…just be careful…"

Angel only stopped arguing when Splinter came out, saying she couldn't go. Angel sat crossly on the couch, Aradion soon on her lap.

The turtles left, and Lilly turned on the TV.

"…I say we go for a walk…"

"Angel, it's not safe to topside-."

Andy was cut off by Angel's quick retort.

"I meant through the sewers. I know most of it like the back of my hand, so we won't get lost."

Leonidas stood stubbornly next to Andy, and Aradion stiffened.

Lilly sighed, Anexa on her shoulder.

'They're gonna fight again…'

Aradion jumped to the ground, and Leonidas tensed with a growl, bristling.

In a moment, they were in, but the scuffle only lasted a few moments, Aradion on Leonidas's back, digging his claws into the fur. Leonidas backed down, and Aradion jumped off.

"Let's go for a walk, then." Angel said, a triumphant grin on her face.

Andy muttered something incoherent as Lilly got up as well, Anexa flying ahead to the door. Angel opened the front door silently, Aradion keeping watch for the elderly rat, and all three girls and their daemon slipped out into the tunnel.

Angel led the way through the maze of tunnels, Aradion walking on thin, wet pipes expertly as Lilly did her best to keep her balance, Anexa flying level with her head.

Leonidas perked, stiffening.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Andy whispered, turning to look at her daemon as his nose twitched, scenting the air.

Dread found a place in her heart, and she tried to throw it out.

"He's here…"

Everything seemed to slow down, except for Andy's racing heart, and an explosion shook her to her core, a wall of the tunnel blown out…

Andy was thrown forward from the force, skinning her knees as she tried to land upright.

It was when she heard silence that her blood ran cold, and she looked behind her, vision growing blurry with tears.

From the waist down, Angel was buried in rubble, and seemed unconscious.

Lilly looked like she'd been pushed to the ground, a dazed, shocked expression on her face.

Aradion was falling into unconsciousness by Angel's side, begging her to wake up…

Leonidas ran forward, ready to dig Angel out, when a Mouser side-swiped him, smashing him into the opposite wall of the tunnel.

"Leonidas!!!"

An army of Mouser's came out of the destroyed wall, one or two grabbing hold of an unconscious Aradion as another caught a panicking Anexa.

The pain seemed to bring Lilly out of her shock, and she bolted upright.

"Anexa!! Angel!! Aradion!!"

A Mouser merged with a few others, until it was big enough to carry Angel, and another did the same, grabbing a panicking Lilly.

"Leave her alone!!"

Leonidas shook the pain off before jumping at a Mouser, his fangs going clear through, though another jumped his, clamping down on his shoulder.

"Sorry, girl, but I'm not here for you."

"Stockman." Andy growled, hearing his voice coming from a Mouser.

"You were always more trouble than you were worth…You're sister, on the other hand…"

"Leave her alone!! She hasn't DONE anything!!"

"Why, who else is going to help me build my inventions?"

"Do it yourself!!" Andy snarled, trying to hit the Mouser, but her attempts were feeble at best, no strength behind her strikes…

"That's enough. Come, Mouser's. Bring the girls to my lab."

Andy could only watch as they left, her heart cracking when she saw the terrified desperation in Lilly's eyes…

'I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…'


	9. Chapter 9

Andy didn't know how long she'd been crying on the floor, Leonidas howling forlornly beside her…it could've been minutes, it could've been hours…her sense of time and reason were slipping away with the scalding tears, the sobs of pain from her very heart…

She hardly noticed someone put a hand on her shoulder until said person squatted beside her, raising her tear-stained face so he could see it better.

"Andy…" Leo whispered worriedly, noting all the cuts and bruises on her.

"L-Leo…I'm so sorry…" Andy choked out through her sobs.

"Andy, what happened? Where's Angel and Lilly?" Don questioned from behind his eldest brother, Raph and Mikey a little further off.

"Th-They…I-I told her w-we shouldn't leave…th-that it was dangerous…a-and he found us…"

"Who found you?" Leo questioned softly, trying to comfort the crying girl.

"St-Stockman…"

Leo tensed, as did Don, and both dreaded telling Raph someone had taken Angel…they remembered what happened last time…

"It's okay, Andy…we'll get them back…"

"B-But I failed her…I-I should've been able t-to protect her…"

"You haven't failed her…you'll only fail her when you stop trying…"

She nodded slightly after a moment, and Leonidas stopped mid-howl.

"…Thanks…"

She smiled weakly, cuddling against him. Raph moved over, obviously pissed, and they soon saw why.

Angel's ninja swords, sheathes and all, were in his hands, and Leo saw the urgent question in his hot-headed brothers eyes.

"…Andy…What happened exactly?" Leo questioned, tightening his hold on her.

"We were walking…Leo stopped, and I turned to see what was wrong…he was sniffing around, and said someone was there…"

Andy shivered against the cold air in the tunnel.

'Weird…I didn't notice it before…'

"Then the wall exploded…I couldn't tell how, but I was on my knees…I turned to look at the others…"

Tears started building up again.

"Angel was almost completely buried in rubble…Aradion was trying to wake her up…but he was getting closer to unconsciousness himself…"

She tried her best to hold the tears back as Leonidas whimpered softly.

"…She had pushed Lilly out of the way…so she wouldn't get hurt…"

A shaky breath was all she could take.

"Lilly looked like she was in shock…Leo went to dig Angel out…and that stupid robot hit him into a wall…"

Even Mikey was listening intently, all of them worried for their sister and the young girl they now considered family.

"They took her away…both of them…and I couldn't stop him…"

Raph gripped his sai in suppressed rage, trying not to lash out at anything, as Don looked at the ground sullenly.

The pain in his eyes made Leonidas whimper, and Andy loosened her hold on Leo.

"I didn't want to drag you guys into this…"

"Well, we're dragged in, so let's go save 'em!!" Mikey stated optimistically, and Andy was sure, if his daemon was visible, it would be a golden retriever.

"Let's go…"

Andy nodded, letting Leo pick her up bridal style.

'I'm coming, Lilly…'

She relaxed, hearing his heartbeat.

'We're coming…'


	10. Chapter 10

Angel woke up with a throbbing pain in her right leg, and winced on impulse, gritting her teeth in order to fight the scream of pain.

"So you're finally awake."

She nearly growled, opening her eyes to the blindingly white room.

She was in a strange cage, a smaller one opposite her own, an angry Aradion stirring to wakefulness inside.

"What do ya want, ya psychotic asshole?!" She snarled.

"You should watch your tongue…"

Stockman smiled sadistically as he saw the panic flash in her eyes as the blade of a guillotine above the space between her and Aradion.

"What's that for?" She questioned, trying to keep her voice steady.

"This is the only material that can separate someone from their daemon by severing the link…of course, it's fatal…"

Angel tried to shake the instinct to bolt, to try and get away.

She knew from the pain in her leg that she wouldn't be able to use it, and she couldn't fight as well without both feet, same as all her brothers.

She saw a bird cage behind Stockman, and her eyes narrowed when she saw the familiar white dove fluttering around, trying to escape…

"Anexa…"

Aradion hissed in his cage, glaring daggers at the doctor.

Angel tried to move her legs, but a searing pain set her nerves ablaze, and she stopped with a soft grunt.

'Great, my leg's broken…JUST what I needed in this situation…'

"Where's Lilly? And Andy?" She growled out, her anger fueled by pain.

"The other girl isn't here…"

"What did ya do with Andy?"

"…Nothing, nothing at all…"

The tone he used made Angel tense, making her think the worst.

'Poor Leo…'

"Lilly, on the other hand, is going to be working with me again…"

'Only because you have her daemon in a cage…' Angel thought bitterly.

'Ya shouldn't cage a bird…they're meant to be free…'

"Where is she?" Angel questioned gruffly.

"Right here."

Angel looked up at the sky blue haired girl, and seemed ready to run, like a mouse made to get near a hungry cat.

"Her cooperation decides how long you will live…"

Aradion hissed, and Angel tried to look implacable and strong, for Lilly…but the girl seemed to see the pain and fear hidden deep in the dark sapphire eyes.

Anexa fluttered around more desperately, and Angel could tell why.

'She wants to be set free…'

Angel sat up, and noticed her ninja swords were missing.

'Not again…'

Lilly sighed, looking at the ground meekly.

'I'm sorry.' She mouthed silently, looking from Angel to her own daemon.

Angel shook her head softly.

'No. I'M sorry.' She mouthed silently back.

"Ya know, Stockman, ya really don't scare me."

Aradion even looked at Angel like she was crazy.

"Ya can talk big, but ya haven't really done nothin' to scare me."

She smirked.

"And livin' the life I do, it takes more than this ta scare me inta submission."

She saw the guillotine raise, catching the light.

"Come on, then. I dare ya."

She felt herself slipping into a meditative mindset, knowing the only place she'd be safe from that guillotine.

'It's the only way…but they'll bring me back…'

She locked herself into the confines of her mind, not hearing someone calling her name…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ANGEL!!!!"

Stockman was surprised when the red-banded turtle nearly slashed him open, running to the cage she was in, the guillotine caught in the floor.

He bashed the cage door off, and lifted out her limp body.

"Angel!! Angel, wake up!!" He yelled, shaking her slightly.

Don busted open the cage holding Anexa, who fluttered around his head and flying to Lilly's shoulder.

"LILLY!!!"

"Andy?!"

Lilly was tackled in a hug, Leonidas barking and his tail wagging like a fan.

The Mouser's came out, and Libby looked around in a panic.

'Where's that darn controller?!' She thought desperately, and grabbed it as Andy stayed in front of her protectively.

She pressed a button, and the Mouser's shut off.

"Thank the lord I made this thing!"

She looked around, noticing Stockman was gone, and Raph was holding Angel's limp body.

"Where's Aradion?" Don questioned worriedly, looking at the cage opposite.

Aradion was as unconscious as Angel, looking as limp and lifeless as Angel.

"She's still alive…" Lilly whispered, kneeling beside Raph.

"When people die…their daemon vanish…Aradion's still here…"

"She's still here…somewhere…" Don concluded.

"…But…they should be separated…" Andy said, looking at the metal guillotine.

"That's the only substance capable of separating body from daemon…and it must've severed their link…"

"…Meditation…"

Everyone looked at a worried Leo.

"She said Splinter taught her something in meditation…in order to stop giving in to torture…to lock yourself away in your mind…but you can't get yourself out…"

He looked everyone in the eyes.

"Someone has to go in and get you…"


	11. Chapter 11

"…She did WHAT!?!"

Mikey tried to calm down his hot-headed brother as Don comforted Lilly, and Andy stood up.

"Leo…how do we get her back…?"

"…We've gotta get into her head…"

"…Meditation, then…"

Mikey sat down, saying, "I'm going. She'd do it for me…"

"I'm going, too!" Don agreed.

"I'm going! She did this for me…" Lilly added.

"I may not like her choice…but I'm not leaving her trapped in there…I'm going, too." Andy stated.

"Me, too…" Leo added in.

"…I'm definitely going…" Raph said determinedly, looking at Angel's peaceful face.

"…Let's take her back to the lair…she'll be fine…" Leo assured, and Raph lifted up her body as Leonidas got Aradion.

Once back at the lair, Splinter had looked troubled at his daughter.

"Call Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones. They'll need to know what's going on."

Don nodded, taking out his Shell Cell.

Splinter put Angel in the middle of the dojo, filling it with candles.

Once April and Casey made it, everyone sat around Angel in a circle, sitting in the lotus position.

Raph couldn't help that he patted Aradion's fur as he lay limply on Angel's chest.

"Let's go, guys…"

Everyone sunk into the meditative state most of them knew very well, and found Angel's mind.

It was dark, a large, massive metal door looming above them.

"…We have ta get through THIS?"

Raph sighed, touching the cold metal, ready to push, when it opened under his palm.

"…Whoa…" Mikey commented.

They all walked in, Leonidas staying by Andy's side as Anexa stayed on Lilly's shoulder.

They were standing in a massive green field, the grass tickling their shins, the sky bright and cloudless.

"This doesn't seem bad…I expected some cool ninja stuff though…or some bunnies…"

Mikey chuckled at his own joke, and Raph hit him upside the head.

"OW!!!"

The sky was starting to darken, like ink mixing with water, no stars or moon showing in the darkness.

The grass and trees under that darkness started dying, and they got a sinking feeling in their guts.

"Angel…"

Raph ran ahead of them, though the others struggled to keep up. Crying reached their ears, and they stopped.

"Angel!! Angel, is that you?!" Raph called, the others silently calling out to her themselves.

"R-Raphie…" They heard a child-like voice call, but it had that undeniable sister note the brothers knew all too well…

"ANGEL!!!"

They forged through the trees, and saw a boulder, a little girl sitting on it, hugging her knees to her chest, with teary dark sapphire eyes and long silver hair…

"Angel…"

The girl looked up, tears starting to fall.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm the worst sister ever…"

"No your not…" Mikey assured, taking the small girl in his arms.

'…This is Angel on the inside…a little girl, crying…but she's strong…hard…on the outside…'

Mikey tried to soothe the crying girl, and she cuddled against him.

"Angel, yer a great sister…" Raph assured, putting a hand on her forehead.

"R-Raphie…I'm sorry…"

"There's nothin' to apologize fer…"

"I-I gambled with the last thing I should have…I'm sorry…"

"No one blames you…" Don assured, smiling comfortingly.

"Donnie…"

They weren't used to seeing her as younger than themselves, and it made Mikey tighten his grip.

"Where's Aradion? I-I can't find him…"

They all shared a glance, and Leo stepped closer, putting a comforting hand over her own.

"We're not sure…but I'm sure he's nearby…"

"…I have a hole in my chest…it burns…"

She winced, looking at them desperately, wanting the pain to go away.

"…It's okay…we'll get him and the pain will go away…" Andy said softly, Leonidas whimpering and licking Angel's hand.

"Yeah…we'll help you…"

Lilly joined in, smiling softly as Anexa fluttered around Angel in reassurance.

"…Why?"

Her large sapphire eyes looked innocent, and Mikey looked up at his brothers a moment.

"Because we love ya, Angel…" Raph answered, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"…Really?" She stuttered out, holding his hand.

"Of course!" Mikey stated, holding her tighter.

"You're our sister! We love you so much!" Don added, and she nodded only slightly.

"We wouldn't abandon you…we're family, Angel…" Leo assured, tightening his hold on her hand.

"We're your friends…it's gonna take more than a crazy scientist to make us give up on you…" Lilly said softly, Anexa landing on Angel's chest in a flutter of wings.

"…Do ya think Aradion misses me?" Angel whispered.

"Of course he does! He's probably lookin' for ya right now!"

"…Really?" She asked hopefully, looking up at Raph.

"Yeah…"

"He loves you just as much as you love him." Mikey added.

"It'll take more than a guillotine to separate you two." Don stated, trying to be reassuring.

"…I know he's close…" Leo said.

"…I know…I feel him…it's like he's with me…yet…he's not…"

She looked up at the darkening sky.

"…The sky's been darkening…ever since I did that…"

"…Angel…"

Dark sapphire eyes locked with emerald green.

"Remember what you told me and Lilly? After our house was burned down?"

She nodded.

"You said there's a light in us…that leads us through the dark…you called it hope…"

Andy sighed, looking at the sky.

"You said hope is hard to kill…that no matter how much darkness surrounds us, we'll still have a flicker of light inside…"

She looked comfortingly at the small child.

"You still have that light…deep inside of you somewhere…but it's still there…"

"…Y-Yeah…I hoped ya guys would come…"

"We hoped we'd find you." Leo added.

The sky stopped darkening abruptly, like it had met an impenetrable force.

"Don't you believe we'll find Aradion?" Anexa questioned.

"…Of course I do…"

The darkening sky started retreating.

"Didn't ya believe we'd come and get ya?" Raph questioned, and her hand tightened around his own.

"Yeah…I didn't think for a second ya wouldn't come…"

The darkness seemed to push back even further.

"Come on, Angel…we're gonna get outta here…" Mikey said, softly nuzzling her neck.

She giggled, smiling, and the darkness vanished, and all the death and decay following it bloomed with life once again.

"Okay…let's go…"

There was a bright light, and they found themselves back in the dojo, and Angel was stirring in the middle.

"Angel!!!"

Raph was at her side in a moment, and her eyes fluttered open.

"R-Raph…" She muttered, and Aradion stirred lightly.

"Aradion!"

Said daemon opened his eyes warily, and purred softly, licking her nose.

"…DON'T do that again…I had a heart attack…" Aradion muttered weakly, smiling.

"I promise, buddy…" Angel whispered, hugging him tight.

She sat up, Aradion still in her arms, and smiled softly.

"Thanks, guys…"

"No prob, sis!!" Mikey assured, hugging her. Aradion jumped to the ground as Don hugged her as well.

"We were just worried we'd really lost you…"

"Yeah…we can't really imagine life without you…" Leo added, getting into the group hug.

Andy and Lilly were too surprised to get into the great family moment, and, eventually, everyone turned to see what was wrong.

"…How far away is Aradion from Angel?" Andy questioned through her shock.

"…A good few meters by now…" Lilly answered.

"It must've been because of sealing herself and the guillotine." Don surmised as Aradion jumped into Angel's arms.

"Yeah…there are two links…a more physical link and a spiritual one…she preserved the spiritual link, which can stretch…but the physical one was cut, allowing Aradion to move farther away from Angel…"

"How much farther?" Leo questioned Lilly.

"As far as possible…"

"…COOL…" Mikey commented, scratching Aradion's ocelot head.

"…Weird…but cool…" Angel agreed.

Andy smiled, shaking her head slightly, and grabbed Leo's hand.

Anexa landed on Don's shoulder, chirping, and Angel smiled.

'It looks like our weird family just keeps growing…and we're closer than ever…'


End file.
